Butterfly Effect 蝶々効果
by lxckster
Summary: I don't remember how I died, in fact I'm glad I don't. All I know is that it was painful, very painful. Now, I would have really appreciated some rest after my 19 year journey… Sadly, fate had other plans. I just hope, I'm not that butterfly that will cause the typhoon. [ SI/OC ]
1. Prologue

**Butterfly Effect (****蝶々効果****)**

**Prologue**

"_I don't remember how I died, in fact I'm glad I don't. All I know is that it was painful, very painful. Now, I would have really appreciated some rest after my 19 year journey… Sadly, fate had other plans. I just hope, I'm not that butterfly that will cause the typhoon."_

**Author's Note:** **What do I even say here? I really don't know but dude, read "Dreaming of Sunshine" by Silver Queen, it's amazing and totally inspired me to write this. Now please note english is my second language so if there's any grammar issues please forgive me, I'll try to fix them! Though I hope to god that this doesn't seem too similar to Dreaming of Sunshine? But I promise you that I'm trying my best on both grammar and the similarity issues, so let's get started.**

* * *

><p>You know, when you live all your life without remembering how it felt to be born, you really can't understand why babies cry. In all honesty, I never wanted to understand. I hated kids. I always hated how spoiled 90% of them were, it's horrible of me, I know. Guess that's just one of the big things that I regret, there's tons more to list but who wants to read a 10k essay on everything I regretted about my past life? No one.<p>

Oh yeah, that's right, I died. I died a painful death that I wish never happened, in fact, the only thing I can remember from it is how much it hurt. I wish my death was painless, as selfish as it sounds I really wish it was painless. Though of course, it doesn't matter how painful it was, because I'm not dead anymore and my old life doesn't matter. For that reason I hated the fact that I was alive again. I spent 19 years trudging that earth with hopes of dying but now that I already died, none of it mattered. I can't even rest in peace to reflect over it and maybe even become some sort of spirit to watch over my family.

My family. Shaky topic.

Damn, I was horrible to them wasn't I? They did everything for me but in the end, I just blew them off completely and selfishly used them. They just wanted me to be happy and safe but all I saw in them… All I saw in them was an enemy.

An enemy.

My very own parents, were my enemies. Well, add that to my list of things I regret. They didn't deserve how I treated them, if only I was a better person back then. I mean, I wasn't social, I had no friends and the only thing I cared about was living through a single day without trying to end my very own life. Though in my defence, I really couldn't control that.

Why?

I was diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety disorder back in middle school, I couldn't get through days without wanting to end my own life or having a series of panic attacks. My parents didn't know what to do back then, they panicked and it just made my situation worse. I don't blame them. I wouldn't have known what to do either, I mean, this didn't exactly run in the family. My grandpa or grandma didn't have it, their parents didn't have it. I was the only one and of course I didn't deal with it properly either, I turned it into mindless aggression and caused the rift in my family. I sure was a problem child.

Of course, in every story there's always that temporary brightness. Surprisingly, it was high school that became my bright star in the distance. Those years were the years when I finally found myself, I found out that I wanted to be within the field of psychology in my adult life. In fact, I had the entire thing planned out, I would get into university with a bachelor of arts and then things would flow. Funny enough, that thing worked, I took philosophy and law as my electives and had a mandatory anthro/socio/psyche class which really helped me seal the deal.

Hold on, I'm getting off track.

Like I said before, my past life doesn't matter. It really doesn't.

Why? Well because I was being born into a new life. A life where I could fix the mistakes done in my old life.

So how was that like, how do you explain being born? Being born is an extreme temperature change, one moment it's nice and cozy and warm, the next it's cold and of course your tiny frail baby body doesn't like that. So you do what you know is the only thing that would get the message across, you scream and cry as if you're being killed (bad analogy, damn). The bright lights are all like blobs, the people around you are all like blobs, it scares you because you don't know who these people could be. Are these people good or bad? Caring or apathetic? It's hard to tell when all around you are blobs. What's worse is that these blobs talk, you hear them make noises you don't understand and that just terrifies you even more. Your thoughts race and go along the lines of;

"Do they not like me?", "Please stop talking it's too loud.", "I'm scared please put me back.", "Who are all of you?".

Of course, I understood absolutely nothing. In fact I practically figured out that this language was japanese, which sucked because I knew absolutely nothing about the japanese language. Sure I used to watch anime but that helps absolutely nothing, let's be honest. So my first assumption was that I was born to a japanese family somewhere in japan. Nice.

Though, let me tell you, being placed into your mother's arms for the first time is one of the most comforting things in this world. She's warm and you feel so safe and secure in her arms, you feel like nothing can hurt you as long as you're in her arms.

Then it's all ruined when you're forcefully ripped away from her arms and you start screaming yourself sore again. God, even I started to annoy myself.

Thank god that I blacked out at that very moment.

.

.

When I woke up again I noticed that I was not placed back in my mom's arms. In fact I was staring at the ceiling, the blobby ceiling that my baby eyes couldn't process. The doctors were all chattering on my right side, I wanted to turn my head to see what they were doing but my muscles still weren't developed enough for me to do that. It started to frustrate me until the chatter of the doctors moved along to me. Well, looks like whatever god ruled here was on my side.

They approached and I noticed that one of them was holding something, it was huge, like a fish tank with a lid on it. Whatever was in it, it was moving and they were tiny because it looked like a group of tiny dots. They opened that lid and the oddest thing happened, the person who was holding the tank then created a weird blue string that attached itself to me, it felt weird. Let me tell you, it was warm and fuzzy and it reminded me of a cotton ball, it felt nice until I saw the weird black dots approaching my tiny baby body. I tried to play it cool but I didn't expect them to just… To just…

Enter my body.

Yes, they entered my body. They literally sunk in through my skin and it felt horrible, it was painful and I started to scream again because it felt like my insides were attacked. This probably happened for a few seconds but it felt like hours till those weird things left my body, did they not like something in my body? Was I rejected or something? God, I was rejected by black dots. Thanks world.

While I was trying to recover from that I noticed the frantic chattering of the people around me, they seemed panicked. Had I done something wrong? Did I just become some sort of enigma? I was scared. Again. For the 5th time today I was terrified. What do they do to babies who get rejected by those things? Do they kill them? Do they send them away? I didn't want either of those options and really, I started to hate the life that I came into. Too much fear, too much (then again, all babies feel like this, right?).

The frantic chattering was cut off by an unfamiliar voice, it sounded like the voice of an old lady. She barked out words and then everyone went silent as she shuffled over, pushing the people around me away I saw her, or well, blob version of her. I wanted to start crying again, because yet again I saw another tank but this time it wasn't the old dots that were in it, oh no those things were more passive than those dots. Even then, how can I trust those dots, I mean, they hurt me before so they're gonna hurt me again. With that, I started to scream and cry again, the old lady ignored me and just opened the tank and did the exact same thing the other person did. Her blue string felt different, it felt smoother, like porcelain. I didn't care though, I didn't want those weird things anywhere near me ever again.

But who cared about that.

Those new dots just approached and did the same thing, sunk into my skin.

…

Here's the difference between what happened back then and now.

There was no pain.

Absolutely none.

I was shocked, in fact I was so shocked I stopped crying. I didn't care if the people started to chatter again, I just wanted to know what happened. Why didn't I get hurt again? Why did that hurt in the first place? What was that blue string thing that had different textures? Where am I? Who is everyone around me?

Too many questions, not many answers.

Then, as if on cue, the darkness enveloped me into a slumber.

.

.

When I woke up the second time, I noticed that I'm was not in the hospital anymore. The colours and smells were different, the feeling was different, even the sounds were different. It was much calmer here, it was quieter and I liked that. I liked how it was quiet and how gentle this bed felt.

Actually it wasn't a bed.

It was my mother's arms. And thank god for that.

I could hear her gentle voice as she cooed to me, I didn't know what she was saying but she kept repeating this one word.

Shiori.

Or is it even a word? Is it a name? Is my name Shiori? Well that solves the mystery of where I was born, I was probably born somewhere in Japan.

Well these years will certainly go by differently.

.

.

They did, in fact I learned some weird things as the year passed.

My senses finally adjusted, I could finally sense the things around me and that was a relief. I hated feeling blind to the world. Of course, I didn't understand anyone around me and tried to pick up the language by ear, it failed miserably. I still didn't understand what my mother said to me or what my father said to me. It was frustrating but in all honesty, it wouldn't have stopped the pin from dropping.

How did the pin drop?

When I finally got a good view of my father, when I finally saw what he was wearing, when I finally saw him use a jutsu around me. I was a fool for not noticing earlier and I cursed myself for it. I mean, the biggest clue was laying right beside me for months. My mother cooed his name in front of me, my mother told our full names to people and I heard it. I cursed myself for how stupid I was.

I wasn't in a normal world (if the whole dots incident didn't tell me clearer or everything else).

No, I was very far away from the normal world now. In fact this place wouldn't even be considered real in my old life, you'd see this world on TV every night on some channel like YTV and wish you were living there because your own life is just so boring.

I was in the world of Naruto. To make matters worse, I was the sister- no, twin sister of a main character, and his name is Shino Aburame.

I'm sorry Konoha, but I might just be tempted to ruin a lot of things, accident or not.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note:<strong>******And this didn't turn out too good did it? In fact this is probably really boring! Sorry! But I promise that the next chapter will be a bit more interesting… Hopefully.****

**Anyway please fave/follow and review! Constructive criticism welcome and a beta is totally welcome to PM me! Have a nice holiday everyone! Ciao!**


	2. Renaissance

**Butterfly Effect (****蝶々一効果****)**

**Chapter 1**

"_Renaissance"_

"_Renaissance, the cultural rebirth that occurred in Europe from roughly the fourteenth through the middle of the seventeenth centuries, based on the rediscovery of the literature of Greece and Rome."_

**Author's Note:** **Thank you guys SO much for 85 views! That's absolutely AMAZING. I really didn't expect so much interest especially from around the world? Seriously I saw someone from Latvia on there! That's amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Ox King for a review! My reply to your review will be at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Bittersweet-Lace for following, the fave and PMing me!**

**BloodyGrim for following and the fave!**

**Ruri7533 for following and the fave!**

**cv snowblind for following and the fave!**

**juste leave me alone for following and the fave!**

**kanna-yamamoto for the fave!**

**terfa for the fave!**

**B.R Birdie for following!**

**Misa-chama for following!**

**Seven Deadly for following!**

**fanfiction 2010 for following!**

**setsunaxx for following!**

**You guys mean a whole lot to me! Happy Christmas eve to everyone and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It's a common wish that I had in my child head right now, anyone has it at any moment and it doesn't matter the age, gender, sexuality, ethnicity, heritage. None of that mattered when it came to the painful matter of the past. We all wish that we could return to a certain moment in our lives, it's a moment that was fleeting but because of how fast it went by, your heart soared along with it. The moment goes by like a flash of pure white light, you reach out but before you know it, you're left in the dark and wondering. Where did it go? Why did it go? Can I go too? I was a pathetic victim of that, many times I have dreamed of going back to moments that were just meant to be… Treasured as anything but eternal. Guess old habits don't go away, not even in a new life. Because right now, I could really use a trip to the past.<p>

It was the end of the Great Ninja War, people finally returned home in a way to recover from the horrors they've seen on the battle field. Many of the Aburame clan participated in the war, I could tell, from their battered bodies and shattered minds. Many were lost and many were scarred. Of course, for my generation, mine and Shino's. It just meant a time of peace, a time to breathe, a time to look at the sky and thank whatever god was up there. Of course, I knew better, I knew exactly what would happen and I dreaded it. Eventually fate will play her cards and the fox will eat the dough boy, an event like this can't be stopped. I was born too late to stop it.

Having a mind of a 19 year old and being trapped in the body of a baby, it's hard. You feel restrained and helpless, you feel like you lost your independence and free will. As a baby you can't say anything, you just cry and cry and cry in hopes that maybe they'll understand what you want. You learn things and sometimes it's hard to learn certain things and it frustrates you, so you cry again. I feel bad for our mother, she has to deal with two crying children. But what can I say, I'm a needy child, and as a needy child I cry enough to fill up an entire ocean of tears. It's nothing that i'm proud of, trust me, being a baby sucks and for the first time in my life I just couldn't wait to grow up.

Anyway, between me and Shino, I was always the quieter child. Unlike the latter I only cried when I wanted something, he just cried whenever. He was even needier than me. Honestly, I was quite surprised by this. Shino was always so quiet in the series and so independent, he just seemed like the epitome of "I can take care of myself, I don't need to cry for help!". Guess we all develop through the ages, even if it's drastic changes. Though, I'll be honest, even if his crying annoyed me… I still had that blood-to-blood instinct to care about him. Yeah he was a cute baby and all but I realized that he was my new brother, he'd be the closest person I'd have after our parents die. He'd be the only one I'd have left and I knew that I can't take that for granted, especially after how I treated my family in my old life.

Hah, my old family.

I hate talking about that, I hate thinking about it because it just hurts me. It hurts me because of how much I regret. God, I was a horrible child and I knew the only thing I could do to really make up for my old self's mistakes, is to treat this family right. Treat them in the best way possible because you can't take your family for granted, if they're kind to you and love you then you have to appreciate that and hold it close… Because even if your friends leave you and even if your romantic partner ditches you, they'll be right there holding your hand while you cry. They'd do everything they can to make you smile, they'd sacrifice so much for you and it saddens me that I was blind to it. I was a fool, and I shall continue to curse myself for it until I can repent for those sins.

One of the ways to do that, is to treat Shino right. He may push me away and maybe even flat out ignore me but I'll still be there for him, I'll push my emotions and judgements aside for him. Won't be easy but it's just one of the efforts i'll have to make, in all honesty this would never make up for everything else but it's a small step forward. Now to be able to do that I need to at least be almost at his level of strength, almost at his level of intellect.

So of course, I need to work hard to do that, and that hard work starts now.

I tried my best to pick up on the language, I tried to pinpoint what "Yes" and "No" was by looking at the body language of my mother when she held me, when did she nod her head? What does she say when she nods her head? When does she shake her head? What does she say when she shakes her head? It was an easy thing to pinpoint in all honesty, of course I knew I wouldn't be able to learn everything just by looking at body language. Body language only worked with words like "Yes", "No", "Hello", and "Bye". Which I'm still picking up, while "No" and "Yes" were easier to figure out because they were shorter words, "Hello" and "Bye" were longer so it was harder for my baby mouth to say. In fact I didn't have any teeth there so let me tell you it was pain when they started to grow in, I just wanted to chew something all the time. It itched and it just kept itching and itching, amplify a mosquito bite by 10 and there you have your teeth growing in.

Of course, my teeth was one of the smallest itches I had. No, it was something very small compared to the other feeling I felt within my body. Within my body I felt like something was moving, I felt like like within my small body a parasite was living in there. It kept moving and I could feel it, I could feel how it's tiny wings fluttered around and how it's little feet prowled my insides. It was a horrible feeling and I just hope to god I'll get used to it, I knew that whatever was in me was some species of special Aburame bugs. I mean, I lived there and I've watched Shino fight back in my old life so it was to be expected. I just didn't think you'd feel anything. I thought it was just you know, emptiness. They would live but you'd never feel it, it was foolish I know but to have something living inside you it's weird. It's weird to feel something roam inside your body and eat away at you.

I'm already being eaten away by guilt, can't these bugs just leave me alone.

Now let's go back just a few steps before the present, the Kurama attack. Notice I have talked as if my mother is still alive, that's because all that happened before the fox attacked. In fact let me tell you how having an emotional high is horrendous when vile chakra is in the air.

Kurama's chakra, it was suffocating and the killing intent was high within the air. It was painful and not having my mother or father around to take care of me and Shino, it frightened us. Who would protect us? We screamed and screamed our baby throats out, it felt like an eternity when the air felt so heavy and unbreathable. How I survived that day? I don't know, I still ask myself how I managed to get through it. Maybe it was my will to live. Who knows, it doesn't matter much anyway because even if I didn't die. Someone else did.

My mother, my dear mother.

Her name was Shigeko Aburame, she was a shinobi and died protecting me and my brother. She died protecting her family.

Remember when I said family would do anything to keep each other safe, that's one example there. My very own mother, knowing fully well she might die, went to fight anyway. She died to protect her family, she died for our future, she died in hopes that we could become the greatest people we could be. I didn't expect this, I remember finding this out and just crying, I just thought she was never on screen in the show. I didn't know she died in battle. To be honest, it was one of the hardest things to swallow, the fact that my mother was dead before I could show her how much I loved her. I guess i'm starting to collect regrets in this life as well.

I remember how Shino didn't understand, but I knew. I knew very well what happened and I cried and cried, leaving poor Shino confused so he cried too. What was to be expected? They do say twins share each other's pain.

Ever since that incident I remember how much dad changed.

My father became what the series showed him as, stoic and as silent as the mist rolling over on the ocean. He used to be more talkative, he laughed more back when mom was alive. Sadly, you can't do anything about her death. I knew father would stay like this forever, there was nothing anyone could do to heal a broken heart. Let time put it back together, because that's the only way to do it.

After my mom's death, it really steeled my resolve to get stronger. As idiotic as it sounds, I was scared for Shino and my dad… Even though I knew they wouldn't die. Yet again, I can only assume this is a blood-by-blood thing.

So we're back to the present, age of 2 and both of the siblings capable of speech. Both capable of walking. It was to be expected, Shino did graduate as a top student, I had the mind and intellect of a 19 year old. Nothing to be surprised of.

….

Well, I'll be honest there was one factor I excluded.

Grandma Shinju, Shibi Aburame's mother. She was like a grandma general, discipline was her game and deal and as long as we go along with her rules we'll get rewarded. I know I'm placing her in a harsh light but in reality she's a very sweet and nice granny, she just didn't have the patience to deal with any stupid things a child can throw at her. She would go on and on about her kunoichi days, she would read stories to us and teach us how to read and write. Grandma Shinju basically became our mother after Shingeko passed away during the Kurama attack. A part of me felt bad for her, she was on a retirement break and needs to go back to looking after two more kids. Grandma Shinju was old, her hair was white and the wrinkles were apparent on her face. Most of the time you'd see her in a kimono sipping tea in her room but now you'd see her telling me and Shino stories.

Our grandma was really something, she was a kick-ass kunoichi who specialized in genjutsu. They say that her genjutsu abilities were part of the "Aburame Pride", the clan members regard her with great respect and even bow to her when they pass by. Sometimes she'd show us pictures of herself when she was younger, and I'll say that she was beautiful. She really was. Though most of her body was covered along with her face (Aburame trait), she had beautiful flowing brown hair and had an awfully pretty figure too. God damn it my own grandma was prettier than me when she was younger. Anyway, that's not the point. Grandma Shinju was one of the wisest people in this clan and she basically saved my butt back when I was born.

Oh yeah, when those "Black Dots" rejected me.

Turns out those "Black Dots" were insects. They were kikaichū, the bugs Shino fought with and they rejected me. No one in the clan knows why that happened, but I have my own feeling at the back of my head as to why. I mean, I'm not exactly from this world so my chakra was probably different or something… Or maybe they just didn't like me. I want to say that I don't really care but I do, if they rejected me because of something in my system then that would bring up millions of unanswerable questions. Everything is just so complicated.

Speaking of chakra, I heard a funny rumour go by when some kids passed by.

Here's how it went, because boys have more chakra reserve it's harder for them to control their chakra, while girls are the vice versa. So in a sense it's a balance, by having less chakra I have more control over it compared to Shino who has more chakra but less control. If I can start by learning chakra control at an early age I'll be miles ahead of the academy students, that is, chakra wise. (Plus, I like positive attention)

Shino and I were just outside, minding our own business. He was hanging around with the bugs on the ground and I was beside him, I followed him around everywhere and he followed me in return. What great sibling bonding. I picked up a stick on the ground and started to draw a stick man, then another stick man, then another. Slowly I got bored of drawing stick men and watched what Shino was doing, of course I got bored of that too because the guy never talks. Damn. I looked at my hands, my tiny baby hands. They had tiny fingers, tiny tiny fingers and they were chubby, haha I was a chubby baby. But aren't all babies chubby? Right. My hands gave me an idea, I mean, how much chakra can it take to put a bit on my hands. Probably next to none.

…

Boy was I wrong, because the next thing I know.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **That's a wrap for Chapter 1, thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read this! It means so much for me! Please fave/follow and review! PMs are always welcome!**

**Ox King: Ahhh thank you so much! I'll definitely write more and honestly the Aburame are really underrated! We need more Aburame! Aburame Power!**


	3. Enigma

**Butterfly Effect (****蝶々一効果****)**

**Chapter 2**

"_Enigma"_

"_A person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand."_

**Author's Note: MY GOSH! 300 + THAT'S HUGE! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!**  
><strong>Special thanks to:<strong>

**Ox King for yet another review! Scoobycandy! ! Angel4EverLostInLife! My reply to all your reviews will be at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Scoobycandy for following and reviewing!**

**Tsubame Hayakaze for following and favoriting and reviewing!**

**Ash6751 for favoriting!**

**KimiAshinhurst for favoriting!**

**Kanna-yamamoto for favoriting!**

**Selen123 for favoriting!**

**Yamada-aka for following and favoriting!**

**Meera Huang for following and favoriting!**

**Toshiharu for following!**

**Aki no Hikari for following!**

**KeinoftheSOS for following!**

**MysteriosaSaky for following!**

**B R Birdie (I can't put the periods! Sorry!) for following!**

**Shiranai Atsune for following!**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas! I sure did! I got myself a new laptop (using it now), some monster headphones and photoshop! While you review why don't you drop by and tell me what you got? I'd love to hear what you got and even how your Christmas went!**

**I'm blabbing enough! Please enjoy this chapter, things will start following the plot in a few chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_My hands gave me an idea, I mean, how much chakra can it take to put a bit on my hands. Probably next to none._

…

_Boy was I wrong, because the next thing I knew._

_I blacked out._

* * *

><p>"You foolish child! What were you thinking?!"<p>

Was the first thing I heard when I finally came to my senses. I didn't remember much from what happened before, other then blacking out and maybe hearing someone scream for help? Jesus christ dreams are weird aren't they, I mean, why would I black out? There's really nothing that could explain that. I've been eating properly, staying hydrated and I do enough exercise too and balance everything out with enough sleep. It wouldn't make any sense for me to just black out for no reason. I was just a normal kid with good and healthy habits- Wait, what am I saying? I was in the world full of child soldiers who used weird yoga concepts to create fire in their mouths. Of course it doesn't matter if I'm healthy or not, this isn't like my world, the wrong use of chakra could kill me. I really need to stop being that ignorant.

…

Oh right, chakra.

Now it began to all hit me, I started to remember what happened. I was stupid enough and bored enough to think that it would take a tiny amount of chakra to make it appear on my hands, of course anyone from another world would assume that. My hands were tiny and the spot seems really tiny too so of course you'd assume it wouldn't take much to make it covered in the glowy stuff. Sadly, that's all wrong. Chakra doesn't work that way, in fact I don't know how it works but I know it doesn't matter if the dimension of X is Y so that means you'd need Y amount of energy to work with that. Sure a child's chakra bank is still small but I couldn't even put enough on the surface of my finger, it's clearly more than just how much chakra reserve that I have. Boy, I can't wait to go to the academy. I could use the lessons.

"Do you understand how dangerous that was-" I tuned her out again.

Sorry grandma Shinju, but I have bigger things to worry about than your lecture. I'm 19 years old (mentally), I understand what I did was wrong. Please don't go on a lecture for a whole half hour because I don't think I could handle that. Would remind me too much of home.

Those were the days, when I'd wake up and it would be a screaming match between me and my father. It was over foolish things like when I went to bed or how I treated someone or even the jokes I said, I always got defensive and that was perhaps the worst move I could do. I can understand what frustrated my father, maybe it was because I acted like I was smarter than them or better than them, when in reality they went through so much more and probably knew much more than me. Guess my death never really allowed them to teach me everything. If this death did anything, it made me realize how much you have to cherish the people around you and try to see what they see, not act like you're always right or that you're fully right. There's a flaw in every supposed perfection just like there's good within evil and evil within good, nothing is ever black and white. It's always grey, different shades of grey that spiral in our minds and blend into our basic black and white perception.

"Don't you know you're a special child? You were never like the other children-"

Wait what? Special child? Never like the other children? What is she even talking about? I was about as normal as all of the children in this clan. I was quiet like them, I liked nature like them, I covered up 90% of my skin like them. Nothing about me would ever stand out, not unless I walk around the clan compound half naked. Then maybe the Aburame clan would probably cover me up like a burrito with 50 different carpet length fabrics. I couldn't think up anything that would make me stand out, I mean sure I was from another world but no one here knew that. No one! I never even mention it, I don't talk enough to slip up and spill the beans.

"I fear it might have been from my blood that you accidently inherited this-"

"W-Wait, uhm… I-I'm sorry… About what I did but would you mind telling me, why I'm so special? I-I always knew something was wrong… I remember what happened when I was born and I really want to know why it happened!"

Then the saddest thing happened, grandma Shinju gave me the saddest look I've ever seen in my life. It was like she was looking at a wounded animal who had no hope in surviving. She was looking at a 2 year old like this 2 year old was about to die in front of her eyes, or as if this 2 year old won't live long enough to find some kind of happiness. What could be so wrong with me that even the military like grandma Shinju was so upset about, she was always the one to hope for the best and to see her look at me like that. It hurt. Had I disappointed her? She wasn't my real grandmother but she was still my grandmother in this world, and having your own grandmother look at you like that… It makes your heart shatter into millions of pieces.

"Oh Shiori-chan, listen closely alright? I won't be repeating any of these words ever again. No one in the clan must know I told you about this." She pulled me closer to her side and I moved willingly towards her.

"A-Alright, g-grandma."

She let out a long sigh and paused, looking around before looking back at me.

"You see, Shiori-chan… When an Aburame child is born, that is when we implant the different species of kakichū, chakra insects, into the body. By implanting them at a young age the bugs can bond with the body and the owner will learn to live and breathe with the bugs, learn to train them as their own. The two share a symbiotic relationship, as the kakichū may feast on the chakra of the body, they will in turn aid us in combat and espionage." Shinju took a pause and looked at me, the message was clear, am I following this?

I nodded vigorously, waiting to hear more.

"Commonly, we implant the kikaichū but there are of course occasions when a rarer bug can be bonded with the child. There's a boy who walks around with the rare rinkaichū within his body, it is an uncommon thing to see but it will happen every few years or so."

That confused me, if it was so common then why was I suddenly so special. I opened my mouth to ask but she quickly hushed me with her finger.

"I know what you are about to ask, Shiori-chan… And no, your case is very different from the other boy's. Shiori-chan, kikaichū never reject a host. They will take any host and will live at peace within the body, never leaving any harm. How did we find out the boy could bond with the rinkaichū? That, I will get to another time but this is important. The kikaichū would never leave a host willingly, there is a technique to get them to leave. It's excruciatingly painful and difficult to perform. Shiori-chan I'm sure you remember what happened when we attempted to implant the kikaichū within your body, you must remember the pain you felt back then as well."

I blinked a few times and suddenly I remembered a bit more clearly what happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, they entered my body. They literally sunk in through my skin and it felt horrible, it was painful and I started to scream again because it felt like my insides were attacked. This probably happened for a few seconds but it felt like hours till those weird things left my body, did they not like something in my body?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Of course you do dear, and that pain, to state the obvious, was from them trying to leave your body. Many of the people within the clan are unsure as to why, the doctors are still trying to figure out why…. Don't tell anyone but I think I know why, because I remember something similar happening to me… I'm sure you'll find this situation quite familiar."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shinju Aburame was born, a healthy and beautiful baby girl. Like many children the child came to this world in tears and screams, it was to be expected. This is a baby after all.<em>

_Back during her time, the bonding procedure didn't take place within the hospitals of the Aburame clan. During her time, the Aburame clan was just a small clan within the great Konohagakure. They couldn't yet afford to build hospitals, so the birth of children and the ritual would be taken place within the home. Within the arms of family. The success rate of the survival of the child or the mother was low, but Shinju was one of the lucky ones. She lived to see her mother and her father as living and smiling people._

_Once her mother had enough time to settle the child down enough to fall asleep, the ritual would begin. Placed in a wooden crib, her father brought out the __kikaichū. They cost him a fortune and this was the best bugs he could get for his princess, the bikōchū just cost too much, they wouldn't be able to eat the next day if he bought those._

_Quickly opening up the jar, he let a chakra string attach itself to his darling Shinju. To her, the chakra felt like a warm fire, not a ferocious and angry flame but a flame that would warm a family in the cold, a flame that would cook food for the family the next day. The kikaichū followed the energy and began to sink into the small frame of the child._

_Everything was going well, the father could let out a sigh of relief. Nothing to worry about._

_Unfortunately, he was wrong. A piercing scream hit his ears, little Shinju was screaming as if her arm was being slowly chopped off. He panicked, not knowing what to do, his bedridden wife was shocked and didn't have a clear enough mind to tell her husband what to do._

_The screaming just wouldn't stop, she just kept screaming and screaming until the last kikaichū left her tiny body, leaving the baby to whimper and later go back to a deep slumber._

"_Chieko wh-what do we do? I don't understand…. Everythin' was goin' perfectly… What happened?!" Asked the panicked father, his voice slowly rising and shaking._

_Chieko closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. She opened them again and let out a sigh, finally she had calmed down enough to try and help her poor husband._

"_Calm down, Shin. There is a way for Shinju to still be a kunoichi like you wish… " Looking at him with genuine concern she pointed towards the nearby closet._

"_Move away the boxes on the floor, you'll find a jar… Use those instead of the others."_

_So Shin did as he was told, eventually finding said jar… What was inside was something he never thought he'd see._

"_What is this Chieko? Explain yourself…" He asked, picking up the jar and walking out of the closet._

"_I…. I found them, Shin, I found them just laying around and I thought that… If we couldn't buy the kikaichū then we could just use those instead. I saw them flying around the compound, they aren't just regular insects, Shin."_

"_Are you sure they're even a type of kakich__ū, Chieko? These could be just any ol'bug outside."_

"_Trust me on this, Shin, please."_

_Shin let out a sigh and nodded, she would be the only person he'd ever do this for. She was the only person he trusted this much to do something like this. He walked over to the crib where his daughter was sleeping, he opened the jar up and repeated the ritual. Letting the chakra string attach itself to the slumbering child. The insects did as they were supposed to, they followed the energy line. This was a positive thing, because only __kakich__ū had the ability to sensor and follow chakra._

_The insects slowly entered the girl's body, Shin held in a breath and Chieko watched intently._

_To their luck, not a scream was heard from the baby._

_Not one._

* * *

><p>"Me and you, Shiori-chan, we are not like the other clan members. No, we are just a bit different from them. Just enough to set us apart, whether positively or negatively. We know there's a reason as to why I was regarded as one of the <em>Prides of Aburame<em>."

I tilted my head, unsure as to how to answer that question. The fact was quite obvious, was this a trick question?

"Well, grandma… It's b-because you were amazing at genjutsu…. Right?"

She let out a quiet chuckle, "That… And I had a little help from some of my friends," Grandma Shinju then opened up her palm and slowly, something rose out of her hand. It had light wings and would be regarded as an elegant and beautiful creature. The entire body, including the wings, were coloured black. The only thing that was coloured were the red shapes on it's wings.

My eyes widened, I didn't know what to say. This was something I didn't expect.

"These are Gensōnochū, Shiori-chan, the same type of kakichū that you possess within your body."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Woop! Chapter 2 is done! Sorry if this seemed boring but I really needed to explain this and all. I hate having stuff like this unexplained.**

**ScoobyCandy: Ahh thank you! I noticed that there was a lack of Aburame twins? Everyone mostly turned to other clans but I was so intrigued with Shino's unrevealed clan life that I just had to put some headcanons to life!**

**Tsubame Hayakaze (I can't put the period or else your name deletes): To my base of knowledge it's a headcanon! And yes it really does fit with the fact that there's less biological male medic-nins and more biological female medic-nins! And yes I totally agree, Aburame clan needs way more love. I'm glad you enjoy my writing! I hope that later chapters can go up to your expectations! :)**

**Angel4EverLostInLife: Coming right up! I'm typing! I'm typing it all up friend!**

**Ox King: Ohhh I'm really honoured that you bookmarked my story? That's really sweet, thank you. Also I hope this chapter cleared it up for you at least vaguely? I'm going to go a bit more into it next chapter so please stay tuned friend! Also I update quickly mostly because I get inspiration a lot recently! Plus I don't have much to do as of late so! Woops!**

**Some definitions (in order of appearance);**

**Shiori (****詩織****): Poem ; Weave**

**Shinju: (****真珠****): Pearl (Though I know it shares the name with the tree but it was a coincidence! Oops!)**

**Kakich****ū ****(****活気虫****): Literal meaning: Vibrant Insect. More referred to as: Energy Insect.**

**Chieko (****恵子****): Wise Child**

**Shin (****心****): Heart (Note: Shin has 7 different meanings, this particular kanji just means heart.)**

**Gensōnochū (****幻想の虫****): Illusionary Insect.**


End file.
